Forest Story
by lliom virag
Summary: Same world, different characters. A girl is brought back to civilization after being the pupil of a dragon. A foreign guy, brings her into town... What will happen?... Rated T for safety. If you want romance, then review!


**Hi guys. This is my second story so far. Check out Story of a Boy, if you can please.**

I  
There's a reason for my search. He was my father, and he was stolen away. I don't know who or why it happened. All I know is it was eleven days away from my birthday when he disappeared. on July seventh, 7777. he disappeared that day ten years ago, leaving me in the forest, barely knowing anything of the world, except the cave, and hunting grounds. I stayed in the cave for two days straight, living off of the water in the plants. when I actually ventured outside the things I saw reminded me more of my father, so I escaped back in the cave again. Every day I ventured farther into the land of the unsafe and unknown, searching for food and water. one day during my wanderings, I happened across a being similar to me, and yet different. It gave off the same feeling as father, so I approached. the being looked nothing like father, so I was bewitched by it. It looked to be sleeping as I crept forward, ever nearer to the thing that peaked my curiosity. Suddenly the creatures eyes popped open, and i jumped back, an instant too late. the creature had already grabbed onto my arm, pulling itself up as I struggled to escape.  
-Where am I?- it spoke, and I stopped my struggling. I was bewildered. mostly because I understood what it said, even though it didn't match anything father taught me. I tried mirroring it of course.  
-where am I?- my voice was higher than his, which startled me.-Where am I?- I repeated, lowering my voice as much as I could, which ended up choking me a bit.  
-Are you okay?- the being asked, and I looked at it curiously.I nodded, not knowing how to reply.  
-Are you lost?- the being asked. I shook my head, then replied with the same question -Are you lost?- this time I didn't change my voice, startling the stranger.  
-Unfortunately yes I am. Could you show me the way out of this forest? By the way my name is James. What's yours?- once he starts, he doesn't stop talking. his voice has a slow sleepy lilt to it, causing a hypnotic effect.  
-come- I say uncertainly, grabbing his wrist, and dragging him after me. It must've been a sight to see. a five year old child dragging along something that looked like an adult, but probably wasn't. I dragged him to the cave, and then sat down. he looked at me curiously, wondering why I brought him here.  
-Do you know a man named Laque?- I ask, making the connections between the sounds and the movements of my mouth. James just stares not knowing what to do with a child interrogating him in a cave in the woods.  
-No- he answers after a moment of thought. at the sound of the negative, my face falls, and I stop smiling.  
-But maybe the Grand Master knows him- he tries to cheer me up. He then grabs me by the wrist, and looks at the mountain above. -Do you know a safe way to get to the top?- he asks me, and instantly I jump up onto a tree, running from branch to branch he struggles to keep up, so I slow down. I look down, and see him running on the ground trying to keep up with a child much younger than him, and yet there's a smile on his face, which makes me giggle. He laughs at the sound. It's fun being with him.  
-Come- I call again, and this time I jump down from the trees, running ahead of him in the brush, calling again now and then.  
we managed to get to the top of the hill. He was out of breath, and I was slightly huffing, but I was laughing. I missed the sound of laughter in the forest.  
-Will you come home with me- James asked suddenly. my laughter stops abruptly.  
-Why would I go with you?- I ask him solemnly. I stare into his eyes until he looks away.  
- You asked me if I knew a man named Laque. I said no, but the grand master of my guild might know. which is why I wanted to get to a place high enough to see the sky and land stretch out before me, so I could lead you to the grand master- he says, and meets my gaze at the end of the dialogue.  
-where is this grand master?  
-I'll show you. come.  
-where?  
-into town  
-which town?  
-that town- he says, pointing to a blob on the horizon. Instantly, I grow cautious. bad things have come from that blob, and attacked this forest, trying to build here.  
-are you one of them?- I ask shying away from the man with the seemingly kind smile.


End file.
